


Sole Support

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lovesick Mess [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Jealousy, Neediness, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: With so many of the other Heroes vying to get close to you, Alfonse simply wants to remind you of the connection betweenjustthe two of you.





	Sole Support

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO EVERYONE ! ! ! At this time, I'm bringing over all the fics of ~intense longing~ from my last Tumblr request event "Lovesick Mess" over here to AO3! It's been a glorious event, full of delightful requests. I hope you enjoy these fills~!
> 
> _Original prompt: OOOOH This banner of yours is... So good... Thank u for my life!!! Could I request ( I need you ) Alfonse after summoner starts getting a bit too many S supports with other heroes? Aaaah I hope this is ok!!! - anonblog_

“It’s been a while since we’ve patrolled together, hasn’t it…?”

With the ever increasing amount of Heroes joining the campaign against the Kingom of Embla, a great deal of time had passed since you were tasked with doing the nightly patrol. As Summoner, your responsibilities were near endless, your importance to the Order of Heroes crucial. All in addition to your lack of effective fighting skills and the incoming flux of new recruits, the need for you to patrol was no longer necessary.

Since your last patrol, you had forgotten how chilly the nights could get around the castle headquarters, how dedicated the likes of Lon’qu and Zelgius were to their swordsmanship whenever you could clearly hear them swinging their blades to dusk and beyond within the Training Tower, and how quietthe world could be once you stepped a ways away from the consistently lively atmosphere created by the Order of Heroes.

However, surely you could  _never_  forget just how protective Alfonse could be over you during these patrols.

Though, you were certain that this protectiveness he imposed onto you had morphed into something that went beyond a friendly working relationship between prince and tactician, something far more love-stricken and infatuated.

By his suggestion earlier in the day, you agreed to take up the nightly patrol with him–if not just for nostalgia’s sake, then it was surely because you had been away on various missions to different Outrealms. With the sudden threat of war by  Múspell, Alfonse had to stay back with Sharena, as their roles as prince and princess of Askr made it crucial for them to remain behind and determine how to relocate Askrian refugees. This meant that your lover was unable to stay beside you during your missions, much to his protest. However, knowing he would be worried about you, you knew you had to quell his concerns.

Nothing would happen to you so as long as you were in the care of Chrom, Seliph, Ephraim, and Marth, the four Heroes who you had selected to escort you to the other Outrealms, as you declared with earnest belief.

You  _thought_  this would soothe your lover’s anxieties.

Instead, this only resulted in your current position upon the long, soft white rug within the castle hallway right by the garden, the location of which made certain that the space would be full of colorful flower petals that wafted inside.

This was the same place where Alfonse first confessed his gratefulness towards you, and then, eventually, his love for you.

This was the same place during which  _today_  where your team of Heroes all gathered to express their sincere gratitude towards you, their Summoner. While their choice of words demonstrated their varying personalities, all were truly meant their desire to have you remain by their side so they may do the same to protect you.

Never would you imagine that these four of such high-standing roles would leave you feeling so utterly humbled.

Or that Alfonse happened to be nearby to witness this all transpire.

There was heat by your neck–at first a ticklish breath, which was then followed by a light but noticeable nip. “…hasn’t it?”

You were immediately drawn out of your reverie, your lips parting in a moaned response. “A-Alfonse!”

“…I’ll take that as an answer.”

Those words were breathed out, ragged, the tone of which was somewhere between prideful and desperate. Regardless, Alfonse remained knelt before you, one sturdy hand keeping one of your legs hooked over his shoulder while the other fondled and gripped onto the thigh he kept pressed to his waist, making  _certain_  that your bodies would remain joined together in the most intimate of ways. 

While you knew that his dedication to any mission or task assigned to him–especially ones that related to you–meant that he was utterly thorough to see to its accomplishment, even you were stunned to be on the receiving end of such intensity by the ceaseless pounding of his thick, erect cock pumping into you.

Being the same man who once was adamant to remain as detached and distant from you as possible, truly much had changed for him to be so brazen to suddenly press you against a nearby stone wall and smother your lips with his, all while his hands roamed over your body, all in his dire need to touch you once again. 

His clothes and armor–usually maintained with painstaking care and pride–had been tossed around the hallway space without a moment’s thought, in stark contrast to how your attire, robe and all, were barely hanging onto you thanks to the quick, needy work of his hands. This left your chest bare and exposed for his hungering mouth to feast upon, with noisy kisses turning into longing suckles, indulgent drags of the tongue mixed with a few bites meant to mar and claim.

Recalling to when you and Alfonse became lovers, he was deathly afraid and shy to even take your hands into his. He remarked that he felt inadequate, but really he was afraid that the pure yet intense love he had for you would make him lose any sense of restraint. In return, you reassured him in-between affectionate kisses that there was nothing for him to be hesitant about, all while you took him into your arms.

By the current state of your complexion, it was clear that reluctance was in the furthest part of his mind while the utter need to declare you as his was at the forefront.

Thus was why his lips then traveled from your chest up towards yours, an open-kissed greeting with his tongue plunging into your mouth.

Feeling you reciprocate his actions with an added mewl of his name broke down the steady, fluid rhythm of his firm thrusts into an obsessive frenzy that–as he yearned and craved for–resulted in your hands flying up to his shoulders in need to cling onto something.

Though he was far from done with claiming your mouth, Alfonse’s lips broke away from yours, his voice low and tinged with a rasp. “As a prince, it’s improper to do something like this in public view but–” He shuddered, leaning forward to kiss you yet again. 

Even as flushed in the face as he appeared when he drew away once more, there a glint of pride that shined in his eyes as he spoke. “–perhaps that might be for the best in this case. To establish  _clearly_  to the other Heroes–to the other princes–who their Summoner is to them and who the Summoner is to me.”

You gazed up into his adoring blue eyes, your expression looking to be flustered and overwhelmed by his actions. However, you still took in his words carefully, knowing that beyond the serious yet reliable exterior he presented as prince was a heart that was as tender and longing as could be. Your head lifted off slightly from the ground, bringing your lips towards his in a short but loving kiss.

There was a small smile on your mouth as you remarked, “I understand, Alfonse. The prince needs his trusted partner, right?”

His eyes widened as his breathing was caught in his throat, a strangled noise that was followed by the stuttered mumble of “Summoner” that was only cut short by the whimper of your name before his lips crashed against yours once more.

More than just a partner.

Beyond just a summoner.

You were his partner, his summoner,  _his_  lover.

And there was not a single instance in which he could bear to see anyone try and take you away from him.

“All I need is you.”


End file.
